


Snuggles - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Baby Beta Liam, F/M, Gen, Liam wants snuggles, Mommy Reader, daddy scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Liam has a bad day at school and goes to Y/N for snuggles.





	Snuggles - Pack Mom

Y/N and Scott loved College life. Granted it was harder than they had expected but they loved it. The couple had chosen to attend the same university but stay in Beacon Hills purely because Scott's beta, Liam was still having a hard time with the supernatural and at times his IED would come back which only meant he needed them more than ever. Since everyone else had left Beacon Hills, they were the only two who stayed. Travelling to college was harder but it meant Liam was happy knowing they were close to him. 

After weeks of spending their days off at the campus library studying for assignments and tests; today was the one day they could stay in and do absolutely nothing. Today was Tuesday. The day the couple had been looking forward to in a long time. Scott even stopped by the local grocery store to pick up a few of their favourite snacks since they'd decided to have a lazy movie day and just spend time with each other. 

~ Earlier that morning ~

"Is it weird that I'm actually looking forward to doing absolutely nothing today?" Y/N told Scott as she poured freshly brewed coffee into two mugs. Scott wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her cheek resting his head on her shoulder.  
"Mmm me too. It's been a while. It'll be nice to just relax and not look at another text book." He told her. Y/N chuckled and nodded in agreement. 

She sat at the table sipping her coffee and talking in-between as she watched a shirtless Scott make waffles as they sat together and ate enjoying each other's company. After breakfast, they sat in the living room flicking through all the movies deciding what to watch. After several minutes or searching (and arguing) they decided on White Chicks. 

Scott went to the hallway closet and took out the large fluffy blanket and headed back to the living room unravelling it and placing it over the both of them. They settled down with Scott wrapping his arm around Y/N and her resting her head on his chest as the movie began. Halfway through the movie, Scott had fallen asleep and Y/N couldn't help but chuckle as she looked up at him to see his head leaning back against the couch and his mouth gaping open as he scored loudly. 

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.  
"Wha...what's going on?" Scott jumped awake at the sudden noise.  
"Babe it's just the door." Y/N chuckled and paused the movie moving to get up but Scott stopped her.  
"I'll get it." Scott told her getting up and stretching as he headed to the door opening it to see who their visitor was.  
"Liam?" He questioned. The young beta brushed past him and ran straight to Y/N.  
"Liam what's going on?" Scott asked as he closed the door and headed back to the living room to see his girlfriend comforting his upset beta. He pat Liam's shoulder telling the young beta he was there for him and sat down on the couch to give them some room seeing how much Liam was attached to Y/N. At first, he was jealous even slightly annoying but when he saw how well Y/N handled Liam comforting him in a motherly way, he knew that Liam needed her and understood their relationship becoming the young beta's unofficial parents. 

Y/N was Liam's unofficial mother. She was always there for him. Usually Liam went to Scott with his problems but Scott wasn't too keen on touch unless it was with her so whenever Liam was upset and needed a hug or cuddles, he would go to Y/N knowing that she would always be his shoulder to cry on. 

"Liam, baby? What's going on? What happened?" Y/N asked unravelling herself from the blanket and getting up. Liam dropped his backpack by the door and ran to Y/N wrapping his arms around her waist and quietly sobbed into her chest.  
"What's wrong, baby?" She cooed wrapping an arm around him and using the other hand to rub circles on his back.  
"...no wann' talk 'bout it" He mumbled against her chest. Y/N sighed and sat down on the couch and pulled Liam onto her lap. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and gently brushed his hair away from his face, dried his tears and tilted his chin so he'd look at her.  
"What happened, baby?" She cooed. Liam sighed and pressed his forehead against her shoulder.  
"Everythin's jus' been awful. Nothin's goin' right an' it makes me want to punch a wall or cry my eyes out." He sobbed. Y/N pressed a kiss to the top of his head.  
"Aww my poor baby." She cooed wrapping her arms around him and gently rocking him in her arms.  
"...I don' know what to do, momma." Liam sniffled. Y/N sighed and gave him a small smile. She wiped away his tears and held his in her arms.  
"Oh honey, I know things get a little difficult and it's ok to let out your emotions and be sad and upset. You've been so strong for such a long time and I hate to say it but these things will affect you but it's ok because you have me and Scott to help you along the way. As well as Mason and the rest of our pack. Our family. We're always here for you no matter what. You won't have to go through this alone." She told him. Liam sighed and rested his head against her shoulder and nodded.  
"Your momma's right, Liam. We get that it's a little harder for you this year because we're not around so much but we're still here for you no matter what. Don't forget that. We're only a text/phone call away whenever you need us." He reassured the young boy wiping away his tears. Liam nodded at his alpha's words. 

Liam looked around the room to see the small set up.  
"Am I bothering you guys?" He asked looking around the room at the movie day set up realising that he probably startled them when they were busy.  
"Maybe I should just go..." He said standing up and wiping away his continuous tears.  
"Hey hey hey, of course not baby. Don't be silly. We're never too busy for our baby now get back here and give me my snuggles." She cooed pulling the young boy back onto her lap and pressing kisses to his cheek as she continued to rock him in her arms. Liam blushed slightly at her words.  
"How am I supposed to concentrate on anything when my baby is hurting, huh?" She cooed wiping away his tears. Liam sniffled and rested his head against her chest.  
"I just want snuggles, momma." Liam told her hiding his face against her chest as he couldn't help but blush. Y/N smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his hair and then gently cupped his cheek stroking it with the pad of her thumb as she saw Liam's eyes closing as he hummed contently at her gentle touch.  
"My sweet boy." She cooed pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
"Close your eyes and rest, sweetie." She urged him. Liam nodded against her. He leaned into her warmth, smelling her usual scent of her favourite pomegranate and orchid perfume and listened to the sound of her heartbeat which slowly lulled him to sleep. 

"You're so good with him." Scott smiled seeing his girlfriend gently cradle the young beta in her arms as she occasionally leaned down to press a kiss to his soft yet chubby cheek.  
"I love him, he's my baby. I'm not surprised he's been so stressed and scared lately. Everything has been piled on top of him as well as school, lacrosse, the supernatural and everything else in-between. The poor thing just needs love and cuddles." Y/N told him placing the blanket over Liam. Scott chuckled at how protective she was over Liam and shook his head and went to lean in to press a kiss to her lips.  
"And that's what our baby beta will get. Snuggles." He told her. Y/N smiled and then looked down at the sweet young beta in her arms resting peacefully against her chest. Scott saw the way Y/N looked at Liam. She loved him as her own and she radiated so much love that at times he couldn't help but feel jealous that Liam liked her better but he also couldn't blame him knowing why. Y/N was amazing with him and he couldn't be more proud of his little family.


End file.
